Child of the Green
by GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: Adopted by the Queen of the Unseelie Faeries, Naruto must find a way to bring peace to both the Elemental Nations and the Creatures of Fairyland or die trying, as many Fae hold grudges against humans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Into the Woods

Six-year-old Uzumaki Naruto stood behind a tree at the edge of the training grounds watching a young Genin team train.

"I'm gonna be a ninja, dattebayo." He whispered in awe as the Genins' Jonin Sensei managed to hold off two of them with only a kunai. _And he was winning._ Suddenly, the bewhiskered blond felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do we have here?" A man's cold voice asked softly. The hand spun him around to face the speaker. Instead of a ninja, like Naruto expected, a silver haired, tall man clad in a greenish tunic stood in front of him.

"Oh! You leave him be, Tally!" A girl cried, appearing as if from nowhere. The girl had the same ageless face as the man, but her hair was brilliant red, her eyes a warm brown and her freckled cheeks crinkled in a smile as she knelt before Naruto.

"What is your name, Sprite?" She inquired.

"Naruto."

"Awh! He's adorable! Can we keep him, Tally?" The girl squealed. The man glared at Naruto.

"I will not bring a disgusting human into our fair glen." The man spat.

"Then I will." She declared, "Come, Sprite."

"Um… I don't even know your name, Miss." Naruto said quietly. He was nervous because of the strange people.

"Oh! Right! How very silly of me. I'm Misrial, but just call me Misty." The girl- Misty smiled at him again. "And killjoy over there is Talwor, but call him Tally." she added in a conspiratorial tone.

Talwor looked at Naruto as if to say 'Call me that and you will not be able to call anyone.' Misty grabbed the boy's hand and led him deeper into the Woods.

* * *

Misty stopped in a clearing in the Woods.

"Come on out and play, my friends! The Unseelie court shall dance to-nite!" She called.

Various people and animals came out of the trees. Naruto looked on in wonder as a man who appeared nearly identical to Misty began playing a melody on a small wooden flute.

* * *

The rest of the night passed in snapshots, with Naruto unable to identify in which order things had occurred or if they had happened at all.

* * *

A beautiful woman talking to him, asking him questions about his life.

* * *

Sitting beneath an Ebony tree, petting a purring two-tailed cat.

* * *

Dancing with a green haired girl beside a giant oak.

* * *

A blue-haired man taunting Misrial for having Naruto beside her.

* * *

A five-tailed fox eyeing him curiously from a distance.

* * *

Falling asleep underneath the Ebony tree with his head cradled in the lap of the beautiful woman who had talked to him.

* * *

When Naruto awoke he was lying in a bed covered in silken sheets far nicer than anything he'd ever owned. He got out of bed and glanced around the room. A full length mirror caught his attention and Naruto sauntered over to check his reflection. He looked different. His body was clean and his clothes were not the rough orange jumpsuit he had always worn. Instead they were made of fine cloth and fit him perfectly, both tunic and trousers. Naruto got another shock when he caught a glance of something on his collarbone, courtesy of the swooping collar of the tunic. It was a tattoo of what looked like a clan symbol.

"Ah… You are already awake, My Prince. Good. Thy mother wishes to speak with thee." A brown haired kid about Naruto's own age said.

"Mm..my M..mother?" The blond stammered. The other child looked at him curiously.

"Yes, I am to lead you to her."

"Uh. Lead on… I guess?" The boy led Naruto down an elegant corridor and to a fancy pair of wooden doors. Naruto pushed open the door, not quite sure what was happening or what he was doing. He took a deep breath and entered the throne room of the Unseelie Court.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prince of the Forest

The woman whose lap Naruto had fallen asleep in was sitting in a throne carved from the wooden walls. She looked at him.

"My dear child. Did you sleep well?" She asked, smiling kindly at him.

"Yeah. Um… Where am I? Why don't I remember what happened last night? The kid who brought me here said you were my mother. What's with my clothes? An' why do I have a clan tattoo?" Naruto fired off questions.

"Slow down, Child." She said, laughing,"You are in the Palace of the Unseelie Faeries. You do not remember last night because your body had not yet adjusted to the Magic of the Green Woods.

Yes, I am your mother. Your human rags were replaced with an Elven Tunic. It is stronger and of finer make, fit for the Prince. The tattoo is leaves from a willow tree, a poplar tree, and a yew tree. They symbolize the Magic of our Woods. Are you hungry, My Dear?"

Naruto shook his head," Not really. Why did ya choose me?"

"Because of these", his mother said stepping off the throne and stroking the whiskers on the young jinchuuriki's cheek.

"My birthmarks?"

"The mark of a kitsune. You belong in the Forest. It is in your blood. One of your fellow kitsunes can show you how to tap into your latent power. You may have already seen him.", the Queen explained.

"Oh, that reminds me. Lux!", she called. The boy who had led him to the throne room entered swiftly and bowed to both Naruto and the Queen.

"Yes, My Queen?"

"I am putting you in charge of My Little Prince. You shall look after him, no matter what."

"Yes, My Queen. Come O Prince. You should explore thy palace."

* * *

The Third Hokage sat in his chair pretending to do paperwork. In reality: he was worried. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Hatake Kakashi entered.

"Hokage-sama. I don't know where Naruto-kun is right now, but yesterday, while I was testing my potential Genin team, he was watching from the edge of the woods. When I left, he was already gone." The Hokage felt his heart sink. _Where are you Naruto-kun?_

"Thank you, Kakashi." The Jonin didn't leave.

"Hokage-sama, If I may, I would like to investigate the woods of the training grounds. With my ninkin pack.", Kakashi clarified. The Third nodded his approval. The masked ninja left.

"Bring him back, please." the Hokage whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back to Konoha

Naruto was running along the forest floor, attempting to avoid the acorns being thrown at him and his companion.

"I told you not to antagonize the Dryads!", Lux shouted.

"How was I supposed to know that Earia hates talking about pickles?!", the Prince of the Forest shouted back.

Lux rolled his eyes and tugged harder on Naruto's wrist, urging him to go faster. Both boys ran into a clearing and abruptly stopped running. They skidded across the slightly muddy ground and stopped just short of a tree. They caught one another's gaze and burst out laughing.

"What a rush, Dattebayo." Naruto said, grinning wildly. Lux looked at Naruto as if the blonde had grown a second head.

"Let us never do that again." He deadpanned.

"Yeah."

Lux stood and offered a hand to Naruto. Naruto stood as well.

"What do we do now, Dattebayo?" Naruto inquired.

"Stop saying that. It's improper for royalty." Lux chided gently.

"Alright, I guess. Gotta keep up my princely appearance." Naruto said. Lux hid a grin. The jinchuuriki in no way looked the part of a prince, streaked with mud and leaves tangled in his hair.

"I still need to introduce you to your mentor."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Of all the things Hatake Kakashi expected to see when he found Naruto, the boy dressed up like an elf from a sword and sorcery game and attempting to play a short wooden flute, was not one of them.

"Naruto-kun, What are you _doing_?", the Jonin inquired.

"Midnight-sensei said I had to learn to focus. Folen gave me a flute. I decided to focus on learning to play the flute." , the boy responded easily.

Kakashi blinked. _The boy had a teacher and a friend out here. Foe-lin._ Kakashi sounded the name out carefully in his head; He didn't know of anyone by either name, making the slight probability that the jinchuuriki would be kidnapped all the more likely.

"Ah. Naruto-kun, you should return to the village. The Hokage is worried for you."

The child shot up to standing. "Awh! I forgot! WAHHH! I'm gonna be in so much trouble!"

Naruto took off running towards Konohagakure, Kakashi close behind.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was startled out of his funk by a dull green blur bursting through the door to his office and promptly slamming into the desk in front of the Hokage. Kakashi then meandered through the same door (in a much more controlled fashion) and said, quite unnecessarily, "Found him."

Naruto blinked up balefully at the two older ninja and asked, with all seriousness, a question that had both men stumbling over themselves for a competent answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Three Years Later

Sasuke wasn't sure if summoning a Faerie was the answer that could give him the power to kill his brother. Nevertheless, he now knelt within the ritual circle of bluebell flowers with a jar of elderberry wine clasped in his hand. This day had been a long time coming, but countless hours of research and reading of Faerie Tales now payed off. As Sasuke performed the ritual, focused completely on his task, a blond youth appeared, slinking out from behind an Oak tree.

" _Well now! Well now!_

 _What do I see here,_

 _A darling little child,_

 _Full of fright and fear,_

 _Called forth a Faerie, wild,_

 _And a debt to pay, my dear."_

The Faerie laughed merrily.

" _A deal to make,_

 _A fate to break,_

 _A path to take,_

 _Time to turn,_

 _What doth thee yearn?"_

The Faerie tilted his head inquiringly, waiting for a response.

"I want the power to defeat that man," Sasuke stated, clenching his fists.

" _Power you do seek,_

 _To never be so weak,_

 _The future not as bleak,_

 _A price to be paid,_

 _For a Faerie's aid,'_

"What sort of price?", Sasuke asked, suspiciously.

" _A payment of fears,_

 _Of time twisted gears,_

 _Of ten spiteful years,_

 _Answer me thus,_

 _Is it just?"_

"Seven," Sasuke countered. The Faerie smiled warmly.

" _Seven years, now sold,_

 _Tales, now to unfold,_

 _No hand, now you hold,_

 _Thy wish granted,_

 _Thy soul enchanted._

 _Mote it be!"_

Sasuke looked up at where the Faerie was, only to see emptiness. He had bought the power to defeat Him for seven years of his life.

* * *

When Sasuke entered the classroom for the first time since the slaughter of his clan, he was met with a worried looking, bewhiskered Naruto. The younger boy eyed the Uchiha appraisingly and spoke into the silence.

"You shouldn't have done that.", He said softly. Sasuke didn't have to ask what he meant by the ominous statement.

"It was my choice."

Naruto nodded in acceptance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Display of Power

Sasuke growled his displeasure. Even with the tutoring he'd given him, Naruto still failed the exam.

"For which technique was he scheduled to perform?" Lux had slunk out of the woods and was leaning on an oak tree. Sasuke grimaced.

"Clone. It's the same thing over and over. He's an idiot." He grumbled.

"Thou shouldst give more respect to the Prince. Thy life belongs to him for four years hence." Lux said coldly.

"His highness is consistently ignored or taught wrongly by instructors. The only one that treats him with a modicum of his deserved respect is Iruka and Iruka isn't exactly the best of friends with him." Lux nodded, accepting the explanation.

Sasuke froze. There was a seemingly amaranthine moment of ethereal danger. Lux grabbed Sasuke's hand dragging him along into the woods. They fled, united in panic.

* * *

Naruto tried fruitlessly to remove the giant shuriken from his lower arm. Crimson tears of blood dripped down the tree that the boy was pinned to.

"Time to die, demon brat!" Mizuki hissed. The man charged the twelve-year-old, spinning another giant shuriken.

Blue fire lit up the forest clearing. The source of said flames growled ferally. Mizuki turned and saw Sasuke Uchiha on all fours, but he was changed.

His dark hair was now a brilliant shade of azure. His now slanted eyes gleamed Sharingan red. His ears were pointed and he had two twitching, hellfire tipped tails. Mizuki felt fear. He turned to engage the beast that was the Uchiha.

A loud roar sounded. The blue-haired boy bounded forward, sinking neatly pointed teeth into his teacher's shoulder. The man cried out. The blue flames singed his skin, making it sizzle and pop.

After a while of being savaged, Mizuki's pained groans and gasps stopped. Sasuke stood, flames retracting along with the restoration of his features to normal. Lux had freed and, to an extent, healed Naruto.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto grinned sunnily, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"I've never been better, Dattebayo."

"Stop saying that" Lux and Sasuke chorused. Naruto gave a thumbs up.

"Sure thing, Dattebayo. Um…Sasuke? If Mizuki-Sensei failed me on purpose, will I still get to become a Genin?" Naruto asked nervously. Sasuke blinked seriously.

"If you have yet to pass then I have yet to as well. If you decide to leave Konoha and become a pirate, I will be the first to join your crew. If you declare yourself a gardener for all time, I will help you water your plants. I will follow your lead." Sasuke said with the mien of one pointing out a well known fact.

"The hour of the enemy quickly approaches. Come. I will see thee to the mistle-thrush nest." Lux said evenly.

* * *

Iruka was slightly worried when Mizuki didn't show up to work. He became very worried when Sasuke Uchiha didn't show up for team assignments. He was extremely worried when he assigned Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka to Team Seven with Sasuke, who still wasn't present. He was panicking when Kakashi showed up two hours late and Sasuke was still missing.

"Oh dear. calm down, Iruka. You'll get stress lines you worry so much." Kakashi eye smiled at Iruka.

"I know exactly where my cute little Genin is hiding."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Insubordination

Kakashi approached Sasuke's house in the Uchiha district. The lights in the house were on and the kitchen window was open, Sasuke's invitation for Kakashi to enter. Kakashi knocked on the window frame to the kitchen. The soft clatter of dishes ceased. Sasuke's voice called out,

"Come in, Hatake-san."

Kakashi entered the kitchen to find Naruto and Sasuke eating lunch at the breakfast bar.  
"Sasuke, why didn't you show up to the team assignments?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke blinked slowly.

"If Naruto-sama failed the graduation exam, then I failed as well. I will _not_ leave his side. Forgive me, Hatake-san. I will not be joining your team." Sasuke said solemnly.

Kakashi nodded. He couldn't say 'I told you so' to the council, but he did tell them Sasuke wouldn't leave Naruto behind. The boy was far too loyal for that.

"Oh dear, I suppose we'll have to clear up this misinformation." Kakashi said, eye smiling at the boys. Naruto grinned and Sasuke gave a faint smile in return. Kakashi body flickered away.

* * *

Once he was back in the hokage's office, Kakashi spoke.

"He won't do it." Hiruzen grimaced.

"He has to. The council has me backed into a corner on this. Sasuke must become a genin."

"Then rearrange the teams and pass Naruto. He and Sasuke must be on the same team. Sasuke has made that clear." Kakashi said pulling out his vibrant orange book. The hokage hummed thoughtfully.

"The other jonin already have begun to train their teams. Your team will not change, save the addition of Naruto." Kakashi looked up from his book.

"I don't think this will work out too well, but I'll do my best."


End file.
